Center Stage Terror
by Tokyorose627
Summary: This short story  Not really, it's 12 pages long!  is about a girl, that is also a superhero, named Aiko Kikuchi and her one experiance during her life that will change her, her boyfriend, and her teammates lives forever!


**Center Stage Terror: The Mass Murder Killings of Avalon**

**Hi! I had to do a short story project in my english class so I decided to put it up on the site! I hope that anyone who reads my original storys will like this one cause I worked really hard on it!**

The date was November 13, 1994 in the city of New York. Everything was normal, cars blaring their horns, pedestrians walking along every street, and stores opening as they sold anything imaginable. At exactly 9:32 A.M., a sudden light came over the entire world, its light shining over everything as people ran. About 10 minutes later, the light faded, causing no harm to anyone around the world, causing the universe to go back into balance. The strange anomaly was never spoken of again, until exactly two months after the strange occurrence. During this time period, civilians all over the world were experiencing strange changes within them, giving them strange supernatural powers. Many hotspots were found all over the world, causing mass destruction and worldwide panic until the President announced an evacuation of all super natural beings to a new seaside location where they could live happily, the new futuristic city of Avalon. This was how it had stayed for sixteen years, until one of the inhabitant's life, Aiko Kikuchi, changed forever.

***Present Day: June 16, 2015***

The time was 1:56 P.M. in the city of Avalon. Crowds of couples, women and children gathered towards the city's stadium for a concert performance by one of the citizens that lived in the city. Backstage, the performer was getting the last of her make-up on as she was hearing the radio.

"Avalon City Police have still not been able to catch the criminal who has been pulling off numerous murders of heroes. They are now currently examining the bodies and asking for any witnesses that may have seen any evidence of the crime." A knock was heard as the girl put on her blush quickly.

"Come in!" exclaimed the girl, unable to open the door herself, considering she had only seven minutes before the show began. The door opened to show the young girl's manager, wearing his headset as he inched in towards her quickly.

"Aiko, you have to be on stage in less then five minutes!" Aiko turned in her chair, smiling at her manager as she stood up, her make-up complete.

"I'm going out there right now. I'll make sure I don't screw up!" Aiko exclaimed as she ran out of her dressing room, not completely looking where she was going and smacked right in to someone, the two falling to the ground. Aiko rubbed her head as she looked in front of her, seeing one of her teammates, Noah Rhodes, rubbing his head as he looked at Aiko apologetically.

"Sorry Aiko, I wasn't watching where I was going." He said, fixing his blonde hair so it didn't look like a complete wreck. Aiko laughed at the irony, she wasn't paying any attention to where she was going either.

"No problem Noah, by the way have you seen Jason anywhere? He said he'd be here by now and the concerts about to start." Aiko seemed worried; after all, Jason was one of her teammates and her long time boyfriend for exactly three years, so of course she was a bit concerned.

"Aiko, it's ok! Jason's probably just taking the last few criminals to jail, he'll be fine. Besides, you still got me here." Aiko smiled until she heard the announcer begin her introduction as the audience began to cheer in excitement.

"I gotta go Noah! Hurry and get back to your seat!" Aiko exclaimed, running as fast as her legs could take her to her stage entrance. Noah waved at her signaling he would as he soon walked back to his seat, seeing that a black haired boy with onyx black eyes had taken the seat next to him. Noah smiled as he sat in his seat, turning to the boy his own age.

"What took you so long? Aiko was getting worried about you." Noah said, staring at Jason as he took a sip of his soda.

"There was this last minute emergency. Some teenage pimps decided to go into the drug dealing business and I had to go take em' out. I promise as soon as the concerts over, I'll go apologize to her. By the way, have you seen Kiki anywhere? I've been trying to call her communicator but she isn't answering."

"She wasn't feeling well, she told me to tell you guys as soon as you got here." Noah said to Jason, the lights then dimming as the crowd cheered, Noah and Jason turning to look at the stage. The announcer then walked out of the stage, microphone in hand as the crowed cheered even more.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, are you ready for the most amazing singing ever heard in the entire city?" The crowd cheered as people whistled to get the introduction moving.

"All right, I hear you! Everyone, please welcome the inspiring and beautiful young girl that's voice can be heard around the world, Ms. Aiko Kikuchi!" The entire crowed cheered as people stood to get a glimpse of the girl as she ran onto the stage, the music pounding through the speakers like a hammer. The speakers suddenly gained feedback, the crowd and Aiko covering their ears as it got louder, suddenly exploding and catching the stage in flames. The stage lights rocked back and forth, the cables suddenly snapping as Aiko jumped out of the way, crashing to the ground as glass scattered around her. Aiko shielded her eyes as smoke got caught in her throat, meekly standing as she tried to clear her vision. The smoke just got even thicker as Aiko ran towards the backstage doors, swearing when she found that they were bolted shut.

"Help, can anyone hear me, please!" Aiko yelled as loud as she could, the banging metal and smoke making her voice crack and wither. Her vision got blurry as she fell to the ground, doing her best to contact anyone from the emergency telephone. She looked up, seeing only fire as her eyes closed, suddenly seeing a dark, blurry figure as she passed out.

***June 16, 2015 Time: 6:28 P.M.***

A heart monitor was heard as Aiko's vision was clearing, her heartbeat steady as she slowly sat upright, looking around to be familiar with her surroundings. The door opened with a squeak, a young nurse came in with a standard clipboard, the pen clicking against the board as the nurse looked at Aiko with a smile.

"Miss Kikuchi you're awake. Your at Avalon Hospital right now be treated from the fire at the stadium. You're pretty lucky that young man was stubborn enough to run back into save you." Aiko stared at the nurse confused, the fire was put out, she was saved from someone, and now she was in the hospital?

"Umm, if you don't mind me asking, who was this boy that saved my life?" Aiko asked confused, no one would have gone anywhere near that fire, considering how big it was. The nurse laughed whole heartedly as she pointed her pen to the other side of the room, Aiko turning to see Jason in the chair with a blanket around himself, Aiko smiling as she laughed quietly. The nurse laughed with Aiko as well as she left the room, telling her that she would be back to tell her when she could leave once she was fully awake. Aiko soon fell back asleep from it being to minutes to another full hour. She suddenly felt a hand on her cheek, softly rubbing it as a shadow came over her body, the person sighing softly. Aiko opened her eyes as she squinted from instinct, the light turning bright in her vision as she saw Jason next to her.

"Aiko, you're alright! I thought you'd never wake up." Jason said thankful as he held Aiko's hand with his own gloved one, gently squeezing it. Aiko smiled as she sat up and suddenly wrapped her arms around Jason's neck, pulling him down suddenly as she pushed her lips to his. Jason, suddenly dazed by the action, wrapped his arms around Aiko's waist covered by the hospital blanket, pulling her closer to him as well as the two were locked in the heated kiss. The door suddenly opened, neither Jason nor Aiko hearing the creak of the door until they heard a loud yell, the two hormonal super teens quickly pulling apart as they looked to see Noah with a bouquet of roses with his face completely red.

"Dude, I leave for like an hour to go do something important and I come back to see you sucking face with Aiko! Next time lock the door or something before you go and do that!" Noah exclaimed with his face still red as Jason looked to the side, not saying a word. Aiko looked down with her eyes closed; embarrassed as her face was beet red, half of her face being covered by the hospital blanket. Noah sighed, knowing the two were done and walked towards Aiko, handing her the flowers as she laughed nervously.

"Thanks Noah. Sorry you had to see that," Aiko said laughing as Noah scoffed, "I'll give you a kiss too if that'll make you feel better."

"As much as I'd love that, I'm good. Jason'll probably kill me if I did that anyway." Noah said sarcastically as Jason looked at Noah with seriousness in his black eyes, it being hidden by Jason's mask. A knock was heard at the door as Aiko's nurse came back with her same clipboard and pen.

"Ms. Aiko, you're free to leave the hospital once you're ready." Aiko smiled as she thanked the nurse, Aiko quickly climbing out of the bed to see she was still wearing her outfit from the concert. Aiko was soon out of the hospital, glad that she didn't have to smell the awful medicine smell again. Noah and Jason smiled until they heard their communicators go off. They both looked at their communicators, nodding to one another as they ran over to Aiko.

"So, where do you guys wanna go?" Aiko asked happily, finally happy that she could have some fun after the incident, her smile fading as she saw the look on her friends faces.

"Aiko, Jason and I have to go on a mission. It's pretty urgent so you should just go back to your recording studio and wait for us there." Aiko groaned, every time she wanted to go do something with her friends it was mission this or crisis that, something always had to get in her way of having a fun time, but that's what happens when you and your friends are superheroes.

"Fine," Aiko said sadly as she hunched with a annoyed look on her face, "You guys go do your thing while I go record a song or something." The two boys nodded as Noah started to fly off while Jason stopped mid second, running back to Aiko. He quickly kissed Aiko on the lips as he whispered to her, "Be safe." Aiko nodded as Jason smiled, turning into electricity as he followed Noah, Aiko sighing as she watching her friends leave her.

***June 16, 2015 Time 10:49 P.M.***

Aiko was now lying on the couch in her recording studio, bored out of her mind. The boys had been gone for about four whole hours and she couldn't get a hold of them or Kiki. She had already recorded her songs she had needed for her new cd and had had already finished her songs that she had writers block on and it was absolutely killing her. Suddenly the door was pounded open by Jason, his breath ragged as he pulled Aiko of the couch roughly as Aiko landed on her feet surprised.

"Jason what's going on? Is something wrong-"

"Kiki and Noah are hurt. They got ambushed and I couldn't get the criminals in time." Jason said urgently, Aiko's eyes widening as she ran with Jason following her as they ran as fast as they could towards HQ, where both Noah and Kiki would be resting.

***At Avalon City HQ***

Aiko was sitting in Noah's room, thanking the heavens that he had only had a concussion. She sat in the chair next to his bed as she moved some of his hair out of his face, turning to see Jason, still in his uniform.

"Noah will probably wake up in a bit. Kiki may take a bit longer." Jason said sadly as he sat in another chair next to Aiko. Aiko stared at Jason as he sat, looking at him for some type of answer. Jason saw this in Aiko's eyes and sighed as he turned to her, his eyes showing grief.

"Kiki has one collapsed lung, two broken ribs on each side of her abdomen, bruises all over her arms and-" Aiko put a finger to Jason's lips, signaling him to stop talking as he stared in Aiko's eyes, suddenly seeing the sad despair as tears threatened to fall down her face. He completely understood as he grabbed her hand and held as he pulled Aiko into a comforting hug. Aiko hugged Jason back as she let the tears fall like rain in the night sky, seeing that whoever was after her would stop at nothing to get to her, even harm and almost kill her friends to do it. The two suddenly let go, hearing a groan as they turned to see Noah come back into consciousness.

"W-What happened? Kiki and I were fighting of some drug dealing pimps and then-" Noah stopped talking, a migraine suddenly coming to him as he held his head in pain, falling back onto the bed.

"Noah, you're back at HQ. Jason saved you two and we fixed you up and everything, but Kiki's in critical damage. We don't know if she'll make it or not." Aiko said sadly, as Jason held her sympathetically. Jason looked at Noah, suddenly one split second seeing Noah's expression changing to one of an evil nature, then suddenly changing back to his saddened expression. Jason discarded the idea as he walked towards the door, Aiko soon following him as she said good-bye to Noah, Noah waving back wearily as he lied back in his bed. The two teens then walked back towards the main lobby of the building as they stayed silent the whole way back. Suddenly, windows broke as glass shattered around them, the doors of the main lobby breaking off it's hinges as the Avalon City Police Squad poured into the room like a tsunami, all the officers completely surrounding around Aiko and Jason, their guns out and ready to fire. Aiko gasped shocked as she was held by Jason protectively, electrical sparks of powers coming around him as if ready to strike at the men, when the chief of the police, James Gordon, suddenly came into view.

"Jason Drake," Chief Gordon started seriously, "You are now being arrested and accused for the killings and murders of Nancy Morris, Andrew Truesdale, Aurora Benning, and for the attempted murders of Noah Rhodes, Kiki Warren, and Aiko Kikuchi. If you resist we will use lethal action to apprehend you, if necessary!" The police officers still had their guns raised as Jason kept his guard up, not believing that he was being accused. He would never kill an innocent person even if his life depended on it, and he would never in his whole life try to kill his teammates, not even Aiko, he loved her.

"Jason, what's going on? They're saying that you killed those people, and that you even tried-"

"No, I'd never kill anyone! Why would I, I wouldn't gain anything from taking another person's life and I especially wouldn't try to kill my own friends!" Jason exclaimed at Aiko, his personality getting the best of him as his temper rose, freeing more of his power as electricity flew around him angrily. Aiko saw this and gently put her hand on Jason's arm, squeezing it gently as he looked at her confused.

"I wasn't accusing you, I was just trying to figure out why someone would do this, frame you of all people." Jason stared at her as Aiko suddenly came in front of Jason, holding her ground as she protected Jason.

"Jason wouldn't do any of those things! If you think hat you're going to take him, you're wrong. If you want Jason to go with you, you're going to have to go through me first!" Aiko stood her ground as the police readied their weapons, then suddenly feeling a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see that Jason was keeping his power under control, smiling down at her as he pulled her into a hug.

"I know you want to protect me, but you gotta protect yourself," Jason started as he gave Aiko a peck on the lips softly, "I going to go with the police and solve this, so just be safe." Aiko nodded softly as small tears ran down her face, Jason wiping them with his thumb tenderly as he let go of her, sauntering over to the police as Chief Gordon and Jason walked out of the building with the team of police. Aiko stared at the door as she inspected her hand to see that something was in it. She opened her hand to see a small note in her palm, opening it to find a note from Jason.

"Please be careful. Just go back to the apartment and I'll be back as soon as I can, love you Jason." Aiko read the note as she looked back at the glass that was scattered across the floor, folding the note back to her pocket as she walked out of the building, wondering how Jason knew he would be arrested for the crimes he didn't even commit.

***11:09 P.M., Aiko and Jason's apartment***

A now dangerous and heavy rainstorm fell over Avalon, thunder and lightning going off as Aiko sat in her living room, keeping herself warm as she waited for Jason to return. Lightening suddenly cracked the sky as a loud boom of thunder shook the house, Aiko shutting her eyes as she waited for the heavy rain to stop and calm down. The doorbell suddenly rung as Aiko jumped in surprise as she got up joyfully.

"Jason, you're back from the police! What took you so long?" Aiko exclaimed as she held a smile on her face, opening the door as her smile fading as her smile turned into a look of shock, seeing Noah panting as he was soaked to the bone from the pouring rain.

"Noah, what are you doing up! You should be resting with Kiki at HQ!" Aiko exclaimed as she pulled Noah into the apartment harshly, getting a bunch of towels to let Noah dry off. Noah coughed furiously as he dried himself off, looking at Aiko wearily as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"The person that's trying to kill you," Noah started as he coughed once again, taking a ragged harsh breath, "He's back. He wrecked HQ and took Kiki with him! I tried to catch him, but he was too fast!"

"This guy wrecked HQ and took Kiki? I gotta go find her, you stay here and wait till Jason get's back, I'm going to go find this guy and rescue Kiki before he kills her." Aiko said determined as she grabbed her communicator until her arm was grabbed by Noah harshly, pulling her back as she stumbled against the carpet of the apartment.

"You can't just go out there-''

"I have to! Kiki will be killed and I'm the only one who can face this guy and stop him once and for all!" Aiko interrupted, her eyes glowing with determination from her fear for her friend, Noah sighing as he let go of Aiko's arm

"I was saying, you can't go out there…not without me. We're going to rescue Kiki if it's the last thing we do!" Noah exclaimed as he took out his communicator, tracking a signal that was faintly beeping. "I put a tracking device on the guy before he got away. It says Kiki's at the harbor, let's go!" The two ran out the door, adrenaline pulsing through their veins as they followed the trail to their friend.

***11:27 P.M., Avalon City Harbor***

The rain still poured down, thunder booming as the two heroes landed in front of Avalon Harbor, the signal beeping louder as they looked for any sign for their friend.

"I've got Kiki's communicator signal! I'll send it to yours so you can find her faster. I'll go find the bastard who did this!" Noah quickly gave Aiko the signal coordinates, the two running in different directions, fog coming over the harbor as Aiko quickly ran. The fog only got thicker as she saw a trail of something, smelling a horrible metallic smell. She looked down at the trail to see a huge smeared trail of blood, leading her towards Kiki in a building called Warehouse 13. The smell of blood only got worse, so bad that Aiko could taste the horrible metallic taste in her mouth. She heard a banging, jumping as she used a light from her communicator to search, only to see a horrible sight. Blood, smeared fresh putrid blood on the warehouse's wall with Kiki, bloodied and beaten hanging from two chains clasped around her wrists.

"Kiki," Aiko yelled as she ran over to her best friend, "What happened? Who did this to you?" Kiki moaned in pain as her eyes opened, her vision glassy as she looked to see Aiko above her as she smiled weakly, Aiko's tears falling on her face.

"A-Aiko you're here. T-The guy whose been trying to kill you, I couldn't get a good look at his face, it was covered by a mask or something." Aiko still cried as she broke the chains off of Kiki, catching her friend as she held her in her arms, shaking slightly as Kiki looked at her with an emotionless expression. "Aiko, you shouldn't have come here. This guy-This guy is gonna get you right where he wants you, unless you leave now."

"No, I'm not leaving! Noah's here too trying to find the guy! As soon as we find this guy, we can all go home and we can all go back to our regular lives with Noah and Jason." Aiko yelled, her eyes blurred by the tears that were blocking her vision.

"Aiko, My life is almost up….I want you to leave now, as my l-last wish," Kiki said softly as she gripped Aiko's costume, "Please…for me." Kiki's grip loosened as she fell slowly, taking in one last breath before slipping in eternal darkness.

"Kiki, no Kiki come stay with me," Aiko exclaimed as she shook Kiki's body in her arms, panicking as more tears fell like rivers on her face, "No, this wasn't supposed to happen!" Aiko put Kiki's lifeless body down gently as she got up fast, turning around to look in the darkness, the only light coming from the open warehouse door from lightening as rain poured down harder. "You evil bastard, I'm not afraid! You want to kill me so badly, then come and get me, I'm right here so come and try to strike me down!" Aiko yelled furiously, her rage from losing her best friend getting the better of her as she suddenly felt someone trip her. Aiko turned around quickly to see a person with a biker jacket and a black mask around his face, Kiki's killer and her enemy. Aiko charged at the man furiously as she punched him with every ounce of strength she had. The man only laughed an evil laugh, blocking every punch she threw as he then brought out a cloth, holding down Aiko as he drugged her, making her fall to the ground unconscious as the man laughed evilly.

***12:00 P.M.***

Aiko's senses started to come back, her hearing the grinding of metal against metal as she squinted her eyes from the horrible sound. Her eyes then snapped open to see the man with a very sharp knife in his hand, sitting in a chair right in front of her. Aiko's eyes widened as she tried to rush at the man with an intent to kill him, but found that she was chained to the wall of the warehouse.

"Why? Why'd you kill my best friend?" Aiko yelled with hatred in her eyes at the man. The man only laughed, seeing the girl helpless just made hime smile under his mask. He got up as he came right in front of Aiko's face, tracing her cheek with the knife, it's blade so sharp that it already cut her cheek making her bleed.

"You really don't know who I am, do you?" the man said harshly, his blade suddenly stabbing Aiko in the stomach making her breath in air in pain, trying hard not to scream.

"How should I know? You're the one whose trying to kill me, how would I know who you are?"

"Ughhh, It's all because of that stupid boyfriend of yours. Jason is the cause of all this." the man said, spitefully saying Jason's name like it was the devil. Aiko stared at the man confused, what did Jason have to do with any of this. The man saw this as he smiled evilly, using his blade to cut Aiko's legs furiously, smiling as Aiko screamed in pain as blood smeared across his mask.

"You really wanna know who I am? Fine I'll show you." the man said aggravated, putting his knife in his left hand as he pulled the black mask off his face with his right. The mask dropped with a thud as Aiko looked to see who it was, not being able to see it cause of the darkness of the room. The man laughed one again, his voice sounding different as he stepped into the light from the full moon, his sadistic grin plastered on his face like a horrid image of a painting on a wall. Aiko's eyes widened in horror as she saw Noah, her own teammate with the sadistic look on his face, her blood dripping from his clothes as he laughed maniacally.

"Didn't expect me huh? Well I thought you wouldn't, seeing how your so naïve." Noah said with an evil grin, kneeling to Aiko's level as he lifted her face up to his by her chin, her eyes flowing with confusion, hatred, but most of all, betrayal. Noah saw this as his smile faded, his face showing a sign of annoyance as he stood up. "You know I just hate it when I see you sad, It almost makes me feel sorry I killed Kiki and all those others."

"Why would you do this! What would you gain from all of this-this atrocity of a scheme?" Aiko looked up at Noah, dying to know why he had done all of these things, what did it all have to do with Jason? Noah's frown never faltered, his eyes feeding off of her fear, her hatred towards him.

"I did this because of my jealousy towards Jason. Sure I admit that Jason is a tad bit better then," Noah started as he inspected his knife covered in Aiko's blood, "But what kind of world would it be if the hero always won? He always got exactly what he wanted! A position on the team, he became the leader of the group, he got awards and medals of honors we all worked on," Noah turned, his blood shot eyes looking into Aiko's fear stricken ones, "But most importantly, he got you, the girl I have loved for years! Once I knew that had happened, I told myself that this was the last straw. Oh, believe me I had some plans to get rid of him but this, this was the ultimate plan! Once I'd get rid of Jason, everything would fall into place, I would become leader, I'd get all the awards, and I'd get you. But Kiki, oh dear, sweet Kiki, she just had to get in my way! Once she found out what I was up to after I started the fire, I knew that in the end that she would have to die next, and I did exactly that!" Noah paced the room, Aiko listening intently as tears fell down her face once again, her friend dying in the end because Noah was jealous. Noah saw this and cracked an evil grin, walking towards Aiko as he brought out his knife, holding it threateningly to Aiko as her hair was pulled roughly by Noah.

"Come on Aiko, just accept your fate and maybe I won't end up killing you." Aiko glared at Noah with an intent to kill, Noah frowning once again as he pulled Aiko's hair even rougher, causing some off her hair to come out. Aiko screamed in pain as she looked away from Noah, not wanting to look at his horrible expression.

"Fine, I can see you don't want me back. Just call Jason and then everything will get better, I promise." Noah said in happiness that only he could feel, Aiko looking at him with gritted teeth.

"No way in hell! You want Jason so bad, you-" Aiko was suddenly cut off, yelling pain as Noah harshly kneed her in the stomach with a huge amount of force, causing Aiko to cough up blood.

"Fine, you wanna die so badly, then by god, you'll get your wish!" Noah once again, brought his knife down, slowly cutting down Aiko's arm causing a huge gash to form, Aiko letting out small gasps of pain, more tears falling as they mixed into her wounds creating a pain like no other. Suddenly, Noah saw a shadow coming from behind as he turned, seeing Jason at the entrance of the warehouse, his eyes lowered with a tremendously hateful glare towards Noah, a frown plastered on Jason's face as blood and bruises covered his body.

"Ah, the guest of honor finally arrives!" Noah yelled insanely, his face showing off an insane smile as he clapped. Noah turned his head to the side to see Aiko, her face downwards as her body was limp, blood pouring to his feet in a puddle. "I'd love to talk to you more Aiko but I shouldn't seeing how your being quiet and all." Noah laughed, advancing towards Jason, as Jason ran at Noah, his powers on a rampage as he punched Noah square in the jaw, Noah falling to the ground harshly, hitting his head. Noah quickly got up as he ran out the warehouse, Jason quickly following him as more rain poured down on the two boys.

"Noah, come out here and fight me, that's what you wanted right?" Jason yelled furiously in the rain, seeing Noah appear in front of him as he threw an explosive at him, Jason running out of the way as the force pushed him back. He was pushed farther into the pavement, Noah on top of Jason as he started to squeeze the living daylights out of Jason, quickly losing oxygen as he grabbed Noah's arms.

"This is it, my revenge! I was going to kill all those people nice and easily but you left me no choice! Now after I'm done with you, I'm gonna have to go all the way back and finish off Aiko myself!" Noah yelled insanely, his blood-shot eyes glowing in the dark clouded sky as he licked his lips, causing himself to take in a mouthful of Aiko's blood from his face. Suddenly, a red beam was shot, hitting Noah dead on as it pushed himself off Jason as he took in large gasps of breath. Jason looked up to see Aiko, gasping as she to was taking in large quantities of air. Jason quickly ran towards Aiko as he held her in place, the two looking to see Noah get up with pure rage in his system. "That's it! One way or another, I'm going to have to kill you both!" Before Noah had time to react, a small claw like device shot out at Noah, grasping his arms together as one hundred volts of electricity coursed through his veins. He fell to the ground unconscious as smoke flew from his body, Jason and Aiko turning to see the Avalon City Police right on time to save the two. Aiko smiled wearily as Jason held her close, rain coming down on them like snow as they watched the police drag Noah, there once teammate and friend to jail.

***5 Years Later***

A small girl, no older then three ran threw a field of flowers towards a grave stone. The small girl's light brown hair blew in the wind as she turned to face a young woman behind her.

"Mommy," the young girl exclaimed, "I found the marker!" The young woman looked at the girl happily as she sat next to her in the flower field, the breeze flowing through every being.

"Good Sia, now put the flowers right on top of the small patch of grass in front of it." The woman said kindly as the young girl did what she was told, putting to flowers down as she ran to her mother.

"Mommy, is this your friend Kiki you tell me about? You always seem to talk about her a lot." The young woman sighed as she looked at her daughter happily.

"Yes, this is my best friend Kiki. She saved me and I couldn't save her, so I always come here to give her flowers to pay my respects to her." Aiko, now twenty-one and married laughed slightly as she watched her daughter play. She suddenly heard footsteps as her daughter ran happily towards the figure as Aiko turned running after her daughter.

"Daddy, your back!" yelled the young girl as she hugged her father, Jason Drake lovingly, Jason picking up his daughter as he smiled.

"Lisianthus, what did I tell you about running off without your mother?" Jason asked as Sia looked down, her face slightly red.

"Ummm..to not do it." She said as Aiko ran up to them, her breath staggering as Sia jumped out of her fathers arms and into her mothers, hugging her. "Mommy, I'm sorry! I won't do it again, I promise!" Aiko laughed as she held her daughter close, giving Jason a kiss as the two laughed.

"I know you won't. Now, why don't we all go home?" Sia smiled as she cheered, holding onto her mother and fathers hand as the tree walked out onto the flower field, Aiko and Jason thanking Kiki for all she had done that fateful night as the wind blew, showing a young girl with brown hair and a ribbon as she smiled at the two from afar.

"I know your both thankful, just please be careful, that's all I need to know to pass on with no regrets. Thank you."


End file.
